1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protecting cap for a panel-mounted electrical connector including a cylindrical portion holding therein terminals and mounted in a mounting hole formed in a panel with an open end of the cylindrical portion facing the mounting hole, the protecting cap covering the open end of the cylindrical portion to protect the terminals therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electrical connector mentioned above includes those attached to panels composing a door or a body of an automobile so that electric parts equipped in the door are connected to the body side. FIG. 8 illustrates a conventional panel-mounted electrical connector 1. The connector 1 includes a front bottomed cylindrical hood 2. A plurality of male terminals 3 are held on a inner wall of the hood 2 so as to project toward its front open end. A flange 4 is formed on the outer periphery near the front end of the hood 2. When the connector 1 is inserted into a mounting hole W of a panel P, the flange 4 collides against panel P. A pair of slit-like notched portions are formed in each of upper and lower walls to extend from the open end toward the inner wall. Two locking arms 5 each formed into the shape of a plate with a small width and having elasticity are provided between the respective pairs of notched portions Each locking arm has a protrusion 6 formed on the outer peripheral side of its distal end. Each protrusion 6 has an inclined front side and a rear vertical end. A distance between the rear vertical wall surface and the front end wall surface of the flange 4 is so set as to be approximately equal to the thickness of the panel P.
Since the male connectors 3 project in the hood 2, something can invade the hood 2 to strike against the male connectors 3 during transportation such that some or all the male connectors 3 bend. To prevent this, a protecting cap 7 is attached to the open end of the hood 2 to preliminarily close the end. The protecting cap 7 is inserted into the open end of the hood 2 so that the connector 1 with the cap 7 being attached thereto can be mounted on the panel P.
When the connector is inserted into the mounting hole W of the panel P with the protecting cap 7 being attached thereto, the cap 7 abuts against the panel P and accordingly, the connector cannot be inserted further if both the connector and the cap 7 are not accurately positioned, as shown in FIG. 9. In this case, the mounting work is troublesome. In particular, the connector needs to be mounted by touch when the mounting hole W cannot be viewed by the worker, which poses a problem of low working efficiency.